The Coming of the Wolf ChapterII
by SanSanFan
Summary: All characters based on G.R.R. Martin's Song of Ice and Fire series and its HBO adaptation. WARNING: This piece is erotic in nature and contains graphic sexuality, violence, adult situations and language, and often triggering themes such as physical abuse and non-consensual sex acts. If this is problematic for you, please do not read. Sansa learns to Warg through orgasm.


Sansa knew she was in her own bed. She could smell the pressed flowers kept under the pillow, and her fingers twisted the familiar loose threads of her coverlet as she always did before waking fully. But even though she kept her eyes shut and prayed to return to her dreamless slumber, all too soon she was aware of the world, and how it had changed since she last rested here. The aces, noises and sensations of last night flooded her mind, and as if to escape them she jumped up from her bed and rushed to the window of her chamber.

The Hound was nowhere to be seen, but when she tried the door it was predictably bolted from the outside. "I am a prisoner now, fully" she thought, "I do not even have the illusion of freedom anymore". Just then a side door creaked open and in walked two strange women, neither her own handmaids nor any of the Lannister informants she had become accustomed to. They were not young, and not of noble birth, and seemed more like fishwives or kitchen workers than ladies' maids. The hard glint of their eyes and the weathered lines of their faces left no room for sympathy or compassion, and Sansa knew they were not truly her maids, but her guards and jailors.

She let them dress her and prepare her hair, which was done in grim silence, and once they were done their work she asked if she would be allowed to leave her rooms or walk the gardens. They gave no reply, but the taller or the two let a dismissive laugh hiss through her lips before they both turned to exit as they had entered. Hearing the lock fastening behind them, Sansa knew escape was hopeless.

Sitting by the window, she tried to focus not on Kara's face, or on Joffrey, or on the leering knights who had watched her humiliation with such joy. Instead, she turned her mind to the brief liberation she'd known as she padded, strong and wild, through the darkened woods alongside her pack. She had felt powerful, she had felt in control. The steel of her jaws could rip Joffrey's heart out, her shape claws could remove that smile from his hateful little face forever!

"Warg" she said to herself. The word was not unknown to her. Old Nan told many stories of Wargs, she Sansa had never cared for those stories. Horrible wildlings running around inside the bodies of animals who might come in the night to eat you up! No, she had wanted stories of beautiful princesses in flowing gowns who married strong, goodhearted knights! She almost laughed at her own folly, she if she permitted herself laughter she knew tears would soon follow, and she did not want to cry right now.

No, right now she wanted to run, as fast and far as four strong legs could take her. She wanted to submerge her face in icey creeks and crunch still-living salmon between her teeth. She closed her eyes and tried to think wolf thoughts, feel wolf feelings, but nothing happened. She lay down on her bed to relax her body and focus her mind, but it did not help. In desperation, she brought the skirts of her gown up around her knees and spread her legs just far enough apart that she might place her hand there.

Sansa was not familiar with her own anatomy, or anyone elses for that matter. She knew that the cleft between her legs was meant to receive a man's member, and after that, to birth his children. But when Kara kissed her there, the pleasure had made her weak, and for one brief wonderful moment, it had let her leave her body. Shyly and with inexpert fingers, Sansa explored herself and tried to find the secret to this sensation and the magic it cast.  
For ten minutes she fumbled with herself, poking and rubbing. While some of it was nice, mostly she just felt wildly uncomfortable and frequently in pain. Whatever secret Kara know, it escaped Sansa, who rolled over onto her side to weep silently into her pillow.

Just then she heard the main door clatter open as a hooded figure stepped into her chamber. Behind him stood two kingsguard who waited dutifully outside as the hooded figure closed the doors behind himself. At once she recognized the Mockingbird pin at his throat and rose to her feet to greet him. "Lord Baelysh" she exclaimed "what are you doing here? Have you come to help me?"

"Lady Sansa" the slight man curtsied and took her hand in his "I am always here to help you, always believe that". He brought her hand up to his lips, and much to her horror he inhaled deeply as he caught the scent of her womanhood on her fingers. "I am not interrupting your...rest, I trust?"

"No Lord Baelysh, but please, something terrible has happened! Last night Joffrey...hurt me" Sansa said haltingly as tears rose to her eyes unbidden. And another girl, a girl who...who worked for you...Kara. I think Joffrey may have killed her! Please, I need to leave this place, I need to get away from Kings Landing, I don't care where!"

Petyr Baelysh petted Sansa's hand, which still remained clutched in his, and flashed her a look of genuine empathy. "You poor, sweet child, the things you have endured! You are strong, Sansa, but you must be smart as well. I know what the young King wants, and what he is planning. I know everything that happened last night". Sansa's heart sank. "Everything?" she asked him. "Yes my child, but you must remember that you will remain safe, alive, and a maid only as long as Joffrey is kept amused by your suffering, and the suffering of others. Now, I am working on a plan that will let you escape the capitol before he bores of these games, before you have been exposed to too much. Please believe me, Sansa, I am your friend and I will rescue you, but before that can happen you must be strong, and smart, and give the King what he wants".

"I can't" Sansa's voice broke into a sob "They killed her! They made her violate me, and then they killed her! And they'll do it again, and again, and I just want to die!

Littlefinger held her against his narrow chest now, letting her tears fall on his costly brocades and jewelled tunic. "Do you know what I do, Sansa, other than manage the wealth of the realm?" "I believe so" Sansa replied, blushing. "You own brothels, you employ... prostitutes". "Yes" Littlefinger replied, "but more than that I sell illusion. Men would not pay the coin I demand simply to rut, no, they pay for the illusion that they are sharing a bed with a willing, enthusiastic woman. They pay for lies and fantasies. My girls are more accomplished actors than any theatre troop in the free cities could ever boast. And you, sweet girl, must learn to out preform even my experts. When Joffrey wants fear from you, you must give him fear. Not the real fear I see in your eyes even now, but the sweet, tantalizing fear he is hungry for. And when he wants lust...you must learn to give him that too".

"I'm so scared, and I hate it here so much and I just want this all to end!" Sansa cried "I know, sweetling, and I will take you far, far away from here and keep you safe with me. But before that can happen, you must be brave, and you must survive!"

The Master of Coin rose to leave, kissing her hand again for a few moments longer than was courteous. "In the meantime, I will find ways to communicate with you, to help you as I can".  
"There is something I want you to do for me, Lord Baelysh. Kara had a brother, Corben, please...make sure he is safe?"

With practised sincerity, Littlefinger bowed deeply and vowed to find the boy and make sure he was looked after. He took his leave and Sansa was once again alone, locked in her rooms, dreading the setting sun and the terrors the night would bring.


End file.
